The Liar
by BeibiLu09
Summary: Romance/ Mystery/ Drama/ Hunhan/ GS/ Rated M/ "Yakkk! Lepaskan aku!" "Tunggu! Kau harus menolongku dulu." "Aku harus bertemu dengan takdirku dulu." "Yang kau harus percaya sekarang adalah kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu." Sehun mengambil tempat disamping Luhan lalu memeluk bahunya possesif Bibir Sehun menyambut milik Luhan yang teramat lembut "Sampai bertemu lagi."


The Liar

.

.

Rated M

.

.

Romance/ Mystery/ Drama

Credit by BeibiLu

.

.

.

DILARANG PLAGIAT !

BACA SEBELUM MENILAI

.

.

Chap 1

"Luhan… ayo cepat. Nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat."

"Xiumin…. Sabarlah sedikit. Pesawat kita masih 4 jam lagi." Ucap Luhan santai sambil membereskan ranjang Xiumin yang masih berantakan. Hari ini mereka resmi pindah. Bukan hari ini sebenarnya. Tepatnya sudah beberapa hari yang lalu mereka pindah. Rumah keluarga Kim sudah kosong. Tidak juga kosong karena rumah ini tidak akan ditempat untuk beberapa tahun kedepan karena Xiumin dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah total setelah ayahnya ditempatkan di Korea. Berhubung keluarga besar Xiumin berada di Korea, jadilah Xiumin dan Luhan ikut pindah sekolah.

Luhan dan Xiumin sudah bersahabat sejak mereka lahir. Ya, begitulah adanya. Luhan sudah tinggal dirumah keluarga Xiumin sejak ia lahir. Ibu Luhan—Sun Yi—adalah seorang asisten rumah tangga keluarga Kim jauh sebelum Luhan lahir.

Xiumin begitu menyukai Luhan yang selalu mengerti dengannya hingga menjadikan mereka satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Xiumin sudah mengangggap Luhan sebagai saudara sendiri karena ia sendiri adalah anak tunggal dari Kim Jongdae—ayah Xiumin— dan Xian Hau Mei—ibu Xiumin.

"Luhan-ah, apakah rambutku sudah bagus?" Xiumin menatap Luhan yang masih sibuk membenahi kamarnya.

"Dibanding dengan rambutmu, sebaiknya kau bantu aku membentangkan kain ini diatas tempat tidurmu." Luhan berdiri menatapnya balik sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Kau sama saja seperti ibuku yang selalu saja memarahiku. Rambutku ini sangat penting, kau tahu kan Luhan. Setelah beberapa bulan yang lalu aku diputuskan oleh Jungkook, aku bersumpah akan diet dan selalu berpenampilan cantik. Kau tahu kan, kemarin semua orang membicarakannya di grup chat setelah pacaran dengan anak kampung itu." Luhan hanya biasa terbahak-bahak mendengar celotehan Xiumin. Wajahnya merah padam saat menceritakan semua kejelekan Jungkook saat berpacaran dengannya.

Xiumin, ia cantik. Sangat cantik malah. Semua orang memujinya, karena kecantikannya yang terwarisi oleh ibunya yang seorang mantan model. _Bak_ bintang yang selalu bersinar, kecantikannya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Beda dengan dirinya yang selalu berada di samping Xiumin, Luhan tidak terlihat karena sinar Xiumin yang terlalu menyiaukan. Ya, Luhan harus cukup bersyukur selalu mendapatkan bunga, coklat dan surat. Bukan untuknya, tapi untuk diberikan kepada Luhan. Semua pembelian itu selalu diberikan Xiumin untuknya dengan suka rela. Luhan makan coklatnya, baca surah itu satu per satu lalu memajang bunga hidup yang Xiumin selalu dapatkan.

Tapi, Xiumin bukan tipe seperti anak perempuan pada umumnya yang suka dikejar oleh laki-laki yang menyukainya. Ia lebih menyukai untuk mengejar laki-laki yang ideal menurutnya. Begitulah yang Xiumin katakan padanya. Sekarang Xiumin masih terpenjara dalam kurungan Jongkook.

"Sudah, Sudah… Jungkook tidak akan kembali padamu walaupun kau mencibirnya seperti itu." Luhan hampir selesai membereskan ranjang.

"Luhan! Aku tidak pernah berharap untuk kembali padanya. Mengerti?! Aku… hanya merasa begitu disia-siakan karena dia meminta putus denganku lebih dulu." Sekali lagi mata Xiumin berkaca-kaca dibalik pantulan cermin didepan Luhan.

"Oh ayolah. Seoul akan menjadi tempat untuk segudang lelaki tampan. Oke? Rambutmu kau tata dengan sangat baik. Kau tahu?" Luhan berjalan kearah Xiumin lalu memeluknya erat. Memberikan kata-kata penenang untuk meredakan isakan Xiumin yang harus ia dengar sekali lagi keluar dari bibirnya.

"Oh Tuhan, Kumohon… pertemukan aku dengan lelaki tampan di Seoul nanti."

"Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu." Gelak tawa mereka memecah kembali. Xiumin berhati lembut. Sangat lembut. Jungkook sangat tidak cocok dengan Xiumin-nya yang polos.

"Luhan… aku lapar."

"Kita harus mencoba beberapa makanan dibandara nanti sebelum pesawat lepas landas."

.

.

.

Saat turun dari taksi, Xiumin sudah melesat cepat melewati kerumunan orang yang memadati gate keberangkatan. Luhan membayar taksi lalu mengekori langkah Xiumin yang sudah berada jauh didepan. Semua koper mereka sudah dikirim kerumah mereka bersama dengan beberapa perabotan yang Hau Mei minta untuk dibawa ke Seoul. Jadilah Luhan tidak perlu membawa koper kemana-mana lagi.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Luhan.

Dari Xiumin

Jungkook disini! Kau harus tahu itu. Kita ketemu di ruang tunggu dekat gate keberangkatan kita. Oke?! Kau tidak apa kan makan sendiri? Kuharap Jungkook menyesal sudah menutuskanku sepihak!

Baiklah, Luhan mengerti. Sekarang akan kemana ia? Pesawat masih berangkat 2 jam lagi. Mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan waktu di starbucks dan membeli beberapa cheese cake.

Bandara sedang ramai karena sedang liburan musim dingin. Luhan berharap, cuaca akan baik dan membiarkan mereka berangkat dengan tepat waktu. Luhan membenahi tatanan rambutnya dibalik cermin disebuah toilet. Membubuhkan lipstick pada bibirnya yang pucat. Ia merasa tidak begitu baik dengan tubuhnya saat ini. Mungkinkah karena kelaparan?

Memasukkan beberapa alat make up kembali kedalam tas kecil miliknya lalu keluar dari toilet. Memegang ponsel sambil mengecek beberapa notif yang masuk. Tanpa memerhatikan langkah dengan baik, ia menambak seseorang hingga ponselnya terelincir jatuh besama dengan orang yang ia tabrak. Menambil asal lalu menatap orang tersebut dengan kesal.

Belum sempat Luhan melontarkan kalimat makiannya, orang itu lantas meminta maaf dengan membungkuk agak dalam. "Maafkan aku (formal. Dalam bahasa korea)"

"Oh! Kau bisa berbahasa korea?" Luhan tidak tertarik untuk merespon permintaan maafnya.

"Oh! Kau juga! Tuhan menyelamatkanku." Luhan menyernyit mendengar ucapan orang asing itu.

Orang asing itu menarik tangannya menjauh dari jalan menuju toilet karena membuat kemacetan. Luhan yang merasa rishi memukul-mukul tangan orang itu dengan keras. 'ada apa dengan anak ini?'

"Yakkk! Lepaskan aku!"

Setelah cukup jauh—menyeret—Luhan, orang itu baru lepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangannya. Luhan mencoba untuk sabar, setelah genggaman itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya lepas, Luhan berjalan menjauh tapi sekali lagi dihalangi.

"Cukup! Aku terima permintaan maafmu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Ucap Luhan meninggi.

"Tunggu! Kau harus menolongku dulu." Sekarang orang aneh itu berpindah kedepan Luhan. Luhan tidak sudi mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat orang aneh itu.

"Tidak ada kata tolong dan menolong disini. Oke? Pesawatku akan berangkat." Luhan jengah, lalu mengambil langkah menjauh.

"Ternyata namamu Xi Luhan." Langkah Luhan terhenti lalu menatap wajah orang aneh yang sudah mengganggunya. Menatap manik mata itu dengan dalam. Luhan memandang dengan tatapan berusaha memberitahu bahwa 'dari-mana-kau-tau-nama-ku?'

"Keberangkatan Seoul. Dan kurasa, keberangkatan yang 'dua jam lagi' itu akan ditunda karena cuaca buruk." Ucap orang aneh itu dengan santai seolah tahu segalanya tentangnya.

"Kau.. Kau tahu darimana? Namaku?"

Orang itu tertawa lalu mendekat kearah Luhan. Ia baru menyadari tubuh orang itu menjulang di depannya yang bertubuh tidak cukup tinggi menurut sebagian orang. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang pasti menurutmu sangat penting. Tapi, aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

"Ya Tuhan! Kau penguntit." Luhan melangkahkan kembali kakinya menjauh dengan cepat. Bukan dengan berjalan lagi, tapi dengan berlari, Luhan menapaki kakinya agar menjauh dari penguntit yang baru saja ia temui. Xiumin, Luhan butuh dia dan keahlian taekwondonya sekarang.

.

.

Luhan hanya bisa memandangi ponselnya yang retak berkeping-keping dan mati. Ia tidak begitu yakin dapat menghubungi Xiumin setelah ponselnya retak tak berbentuk. Sekarang ia sedang duduk sendiri di salah satu meja paling sudut starbuck. Menyesap greentea latenya dengan tatapan mengarah ke jendela luar. Menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Menunggu adalah kegiatan yang cukup membosankan. Ditambah lagi, sekarang ia tidak bisa memberi kabar pada Xiumin. Di bandara yang sangat besar ini, cukup sulit menemukan seseorang tanpa bantuan ponsel atau sejenisnya. Baiklah, Luhan sekali lagi menghela napasnya panjang. Gara-gara lelaki aneh itu, ia harus membeli ponsel baru. Dan sekali lagi, ia harus berhutang budi kepada Xiumin. Sampai kapan ini akan terus terjadi.

Suara sofa seperti diduduki dan sebuah cangkir diletakkan diatas meja yang sedang ia tempati. Luhan terlalu malas untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan memeriksa siapakah itu. Tapi setelah mendengar suaranya, ia harap dapat telepotasi ke manapun sekarang.

"Kau meninggalkanku sendirian di bandara yang luas ini. Kau harusnya menunggu aku." Ucapan orang itu seolah 'kau dan aku—kita kenal'.

"Kumohon Tuan, siapapun namamu. Atau apakah kita pernah ketemu sebelumnya ataupun tidak, kumohon dengan kebaikan yang masih tersisa didalam hatiku saat ini, aku mintamu untuk meninggalkanku seorang diri. Mengerti?" Luhan yang sedang tidak ingin diganggu, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya yang sandar diatas meja. Menyembungikan wajahnya untuk tidak bertemu mata dengan orang asing itu.

"Apa kau yakin ingin aku pergi?"

"Aku memohon dengan seluruh sopan santun yang saat ini aku masih miliki." Helaian napas Luhan sekali lagi. Untuk ponselnya yang terlah hancur lebur.

"Padahal aku jauh-jauh mencarimu untuk mengembalikan ini. Ya sudahlah, ternyata benda ini tidak cukup penting untukmu rupanya. Terima kasih untuk sofanya ya."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk memastikan orang asing itu telah pergi. Sangat melegakan. Tapi, satu yang menarik perhatian Luhan saat ini. Orang itu! Membawa sebuah domper disalah satu tangannya yang sangat familiar untuknya. Luahn mengecek tas miliknya, dan betul saja, dompet itu miliknya!

.

.

Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa luapan orang sebanyak ini akan memenuhi gate ke datangan. Bagus sekali, Sehun berencana untuk berlibur, tetapi sepertinya liburan kali ini akan memberinya malapetaka. Harusnya, ia mengikuti saran dari Kai untuk berlibur di pulau Jeju saja. Oh sungguh sial! Ditambah lagi orang-orang cina lebih senang mempelajari bahasa mereka dibanding mempelajari bahasa inggris ataupun korea. Sejak jadi yang ia dapatkan hanya orang-orang yang tidak penting.

Bagus sekali! Kemana tujuannya sekarang? Sehun sendiri datang ke Beijing tanpa tujuan. Hanya meminta kartu kredit di ibunya tanpa memberitahu untuk apa kartu kredit itu ia akan gunakan. Sepertinya ia sedang medapat kutukan yang secara langsung ibunya berikan. Benar saja. Sejak tadi ia menolak telephone dari ibunya yang saat ini pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Sekarang Sehun focus pada ponselnya, mencari hotel yang bagus ia tempati untuk menginap. Dan destinasi apa saja yang ia akan tuju. Tapi, ia datang seperti pada tertutup. Tidak ada tujuan. Yang ia tahu sekarang ia hanya ingin liburan. Tapi sejauh ini, Sehun tidak menemukan jalan keluar setelah mengambil kopernya. Bandara ini terlalu luas untuknya yang pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Beijing. Ia kehilangan jejak orang-orang yang bersamanya tadi.

Sehun duduk pada bangku panjang. Lalu menarik napas. Ia rasa orang-orang benar tentang julukannya 'si gila berotak pendek'. Benar-benar pendek, hingga membawanya ke Beijing seorang diri. "Gila"

Berpikir! Sehun memfokuskan dirinya sekarang. Mencari ide dalam kepala. Tepat saat itu, matanya terpikat pada seseorang yang tidak berada jauh didepannya. Sesosok wanita cukup tinggi dengan rambut diikat kuncir dan poni menutupi keningnya. Baru sekali melihat, jantung Sehun berdebar aneh. Wanita itu sedang focus kearah ponselnya. Tanpa menyadari Sehun sedang mengintai dari kejauhan.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuat kedua kaki Sehun melangkah kemudian menghampiri wanita itu. Belum sempat mencapai, wanita itu masuk kedalam bilik toilet.

Sehun berhenti tepat didepan pintu toilet. Wanita-wanita yang keluar melalui pintu itu memandangnginya dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-sedang-kau-lakukan-disitu-bodoh!'

Tidak akan lama, sebaiknya Sehun menunggu hingga wanita itu keluar. Sekali lagi, Sehun memeriksa rongga dadanya yang bergemuruh dahsyat. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan kedua pipinya memanas. Wanita itu benar-benar cantik.

Sial! Sekali lagi ponselnya bunyi dan panggilan itu berasal dari Chanyeol. Anak itu sedang liburan bersama Kai di Jeju sekarang. Untuk saat ini, Sehun sudah melupakan kebodohannya datang ke Beijing tanpa tujuan. Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir? Bertemu dengan wanita yang mungkin saja takdirnya? Sehun tertawa keras menertawai kegilaannya.

"Halo? Ada apa menelphoneku? Kau tahu kan telephone internasional itu sangat mahal." Sehun berjalan agak menjauhi bilik toilet.

"Bagaimana Beijing kawan? Kau sampai dengan selamat kan?" diujung telephone, Chanyeol ditempat yang kedengarannya sangat ramai.

"Kau sedang bicara dengan arwan jika kau mengangap aku tidak selamat." Diujung sana, Chanyeol tertawa dan Sehun tahu jika salah satu dari suara itu adalah Kai.

"Andai saja kau ikut dengan kami. Kau tahu kan, orang-orang disini membolehkan kami memesan alcohol." Usia mereka masih dibawah untuk minuman seperti itu. Mereka semua seumuran. Sekitar 17 tahun.

"Mereka sudah gila membiarkan kalian memesan itu."

"Hei, kau tau… tempat ini benar-benar memiliki klub yang bagus! Kau harus kesini!" tentu saja mereka dibolehkan masuk ketempat itu dengan mudah. Chanyeol memiliki ayah yang berhubungan langsung dengan pengimpor anggur mahal dari Inggris.

"Terserah kau saja. Nanti kutelephone lagi. Aku harus bertemu dengan takdirku dulu. Kututup ya."

Sehun buru-buru mematikan ponselnya saat melihat wanita yang ia tunggu sejak tadi sudah keluar dari toilet. Wanita itu masih menatap ponselnya serius hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak tubuh Sehun hingga ponsel yang ia pegang tadi ikut terjatuh. "Maafkan aku."

Sehun buru-buru berusaha memungut ponsel mereka yang terjatuh tapi wanita itu mendahuluinya. "Oh! Kau bisa berbahasa korea?"

Mata Sehun membulat. Wanita itu, tidak salah lagi adalah penolongnya. "Oh! Kau juga! Tuhan menyelamatkanku."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan wanita itu cukup kuat. Ya, mungkin saja yang ia cari ternyata akhirnya didapatkannya? Tidak ingin kehilangan wanita cantik penolongnya itu. "Yakkk! Lepaskan aku!"

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya lalu menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan 'I-got-u'

"Cukup! Aku terima permintaan maafmu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu! Kau harus menolongku dulu." Sehun mengambil tempat tepat didepan wanita itu. Padahal ia sangat ingin melihat wajah itu dari dekat. Tapi sayangnya, wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya, ucapanya sudah dipotong dengan cepat "Tidak ada kata tolong dan menolong disini. Oke? Pesawatku akan berangkat."

Wanita itu melangkah menjauh. Oh bagus Sehun! Kau membuat kesan yang luar biasa untuk wanita yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia suka. Sebuah benda mirip seperti dompet tergeletak tidak jauh dari sepatunya. Ia memungut dompet itu lalu melihat isinya penasaran. Passport lengkap dengan tiketnya. Keberankatan Seoul, Korea Selatan. Orang itu akan keluar negeri.

Wajah wanita yang bernama Luhan ini benar-benar bak malaikat. "Ternyata namamu Xi Luhan." Sehun dengan sengaja membesarkan volume suaranya hingga sosok menawan itu menoleh kearahnya kembali. "Keberangkatan Seoul. Dan kurasa, keberankatan yang 'dua jam lagi' itu akan ditunda karena cuaca buruk." Lanjutnya.

"Kau.. Kau tahu dari mana? Namaku?" _see?_ Sehun berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan kembali. Sehun sudah dapat kuncinya. Sekarang hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang pasti menurutmu sangat penting. Tapi, aku memerlukan bantuanmu." Sekarang ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh harap. Seharusnya sekarang Luhan menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang berharga darinya lenyap.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau penguntit." Luhan lari sebelum Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sehun mengeluarkan dompet dan ponselnya dibalik punggung. Sekali lagi, Sehun menatap dengan seksama wajah manis Luhan dibalik pas foto passportnya. Senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"Kau akan jadi milikku. Tunggu saja." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

Perlu beberapa menit untuk Sehun hingga merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya cukup kuat kebelakang. Ia sudah keluar dari starbucks setelah diusir oleh Luhan karena 'mengganggu-ketenangannya'. Padahal ia berniat untuk mengembalikan dompet milik Luhan. Sehun ternyunggingkan senyum yang mengandung banyak makna.

"Tuan, kurasa kau membawa dompetku." Luhan berbicara dengan nada yang tidak begitu yakin, tapi kelihatannya ia berusaha meyakinkan diri. "Dompet yang mana kau maksud?"

"Kurasa dompet yang sedang kau pegang itu adalah milikku." Luhan menunjuk sebuah dompet berwarna grey bercorak yang sedang ia pegang.

"Oh! Maksudmu ini?"

"Ya! Kurasa tadi aku menjatuhkannya. Maafkan atas ucapanku tadi." Kali ini, Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh. Tidak seperti tadi, Luhan menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan dan ketidak nyamanan. Sehun rasa inilah waktu yang tepat.

"Bagaimana ya… Kau tahu kan, meneriakiku sebagai penguntit dan mengusir adalah tindakan yang sangat… sangat membuat perasaan siapapun yang ingin berbuat baik menjadi sakit dan tercabik-cabik." Sehun bereakting seolah ia begitu terluka. Dilihat dari pergerakan Luhan, wanita itu tampak semakin merasa tidak enak hati.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah telah berucap seenak hatiku. Maafkan atas kelancangan mulutku yang kadang tidak bisa dikontrol ini." Luhan mengakhiri ucapan sopannya menggunakan deretan kalimat formal yang baru ia dengar keluar dari bibir wanita itu. Sehun semakin menyukai Luhan jika melihat tingkah lucunya ini.

"Baiklah, dompet ini akan kuberi kembali kepadamu dengan satu syarat. Hmm tidak, dua.. ohh, tidak tidak aku minta tiga permintaan. Setelah kau kabulkan, dompet ini akan aku berikan kembali atas kebaikan hatiku yang merasa cukup membalik setelah mendengar permintaan maafmu."

Bibir Luhan yang berwarna pink, akan terbuka untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata, tapi Sehun menutup kalimat itu dengan setelunjuknya. "Sttt, tidak usah membantah atau keberangkatanmu akan batal. Keberangkatanmu ditunda karena salju turun. Kau temani aku dulu. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi. Ayoo…"

.

.

.

Sekarang ia dan Luhan duduk disebuah restaurant yang cukup jauh dari gate keberangkatan. Seorang waiter datang ke meja mereka dengan membawa menu. Sehun mengambil alih untuk memesan. "Kau ingin makan apa?"

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya ke Sehun. "Apa saja."

"Coba ku tebak, dari wajahmu… kau tidak suka seafood." Sehun menebak asal tapi ternyata tepat sasaran. Bagus sekali!

Mata dengan tatapan seperti rusa itu membulat menatapnya tidak percaya. Sedikit merasa bangga tapi berusaha Sehun sembungikan kegirangan itu. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, maka dari itu aku tidak membawamu ketempat makan sushi. Baiklah, Luhan kau suka makan apa ya…" Sehun memicingkan matanya melihat deretan nama makanan.

Dari sudut matanya, Luhan menatap kearahnya dengan rasa penasaran. "Baiklah, untukmu kentang goreng dan untukku steak dan strawberry smoothies dan untukku greentea late."

Waiter itu membungkung sebelum melangkah menjauh. "Kau.. aku sangat penasaran dari mana kau tahu aku benci seafood?"

"Yang kau harus percaya sekarang adalah kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu." Ucap Sehun santai sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya depat didepan wajah Luhan yang merah padam.

Luhan tidak merespon kalimatnya barusan. Sehun hanya mengulum menyumannya melihat Luhan salah tingkah. Wanita itu semakin menggemaskan.

Luhan terlihat memperbaiki duduknya lalu menatapnya balik. "Aku penasaran. Tujuanmu membawaku kesini apa?"

Untung saja Luhan mengingatkan ia tentang tujuan awal membuatnya menjadi tawanan. "Ahh! Begini, kau tahukan, aku ini wisatawan yang pertama kali datang ke Beijing. Apa kau punya saran untuk tempat yang dapat kukunjungi?"

Wanita itu terlihat menahan tawa. Ada apa?

"Hei, kau! Apa kau tidak lihat, sekelilingmu sudah sangat maju. Kau bisa mengakses internet dengan mudah. Jangan berprilaku seperti anak muda kampung." Sehun menaikkan alisnya. Kampung katanya?

"Nona yang sangat bijak sana, kau lihat kan—sehun merogoh saku mengeluarkan ponsel—ponselku rusak setelah kau menabrakku tadi. Tidak ada salahnya kan aku bertanya."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Hari ini benar-benar bukan keberuntungan bagi kita berdua. Rupanya. Lihat, yang kau lakukan juga pada ponselku."

Keduanya tanpa sadar menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita-dan-menceritakan tentang seluk beluk kota Beijing dan Sehun sesekali memberikan beberapa masukan destinasi yang Luhan dapat kunjungi saat berada di Seoul. Sehun mendapatkan sedikit informasi tentang Luhan yang ternyata wanita itu akan tinggal di Seoul. Sepertinya, dewi fortuna sedang berada dipihaknya.

Sehun sangat suka saat Luhan tertawa. Sangat manis. Mungkin jika Luhan sebuah permen, sudah sejak tadi ia menderita diabetes sakin manisnya. Tidak ada celah. Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan pada pandangan pertama. Tidak pernah seorang wanitapun yang dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya untukku pergi. Temanku pasti sudah menungguku." Luhan beranjak dari kursi lalu membungkuk sekilas.

"Kau masih ingat kan, aku masih punya dua permintaan." Sehun tersenyum jahil. "Kali ini apa yang kau minta 'tuan'?"

"Aku ingin mengantarmu hingga gate keberangkatan."

Luhan tersenyum. "Terserah kau saja, jika menurutmu itu tidak membuatmu menyesal sudah mengantarku."

"Tidak akan." Sehun mengambil tempat disamping Luhan lalu memeluk bahunya possesif. "Apa menurutmu kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Apa?" ia menoleh menatap Luhan yang memasang wajah garang. "Baiklah, maaf. Hehehe."

Sehun melepaskan rengkuhannya lalu berjalan agak menjauh dari Luhan. Perjalanan mereka hanya diselingi beberapa kalimat basa-basi untuk memecah kehening yang beberapa kali terjadi diantara mereka. Saat mereka telah hamper tiba, Sehun menghentikan langkah. Luhan yang menyadarinya, ikut berhenti.

Dikeluarkannya dompet milik Luhan lalu mengembalikan pada pemiliknya kembali. "Terima Kasih."

"Tidak, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih kau pergi ketoilet tadi dan menjatuhkan dompetmu ini."

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Sehun menatap Luhan lama. Cukup lama. Seperti ia tidak rela melepas kepergian Luhan. Tidak ingin terpisah. Sehun tidak punya jaminan apapun setelah ini akan bertemu dengan Luhan. "Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi."

Anggukan lembut yang Luhan dapat berikan sebagai jawaban. Beberapa anak rambut Luhan yang keluar didekat telinga, Sehun perbaiki. Waktu terasa berhenti berputar. Terasa ruangan besar ini hanya ada ia dan Luhan. Ia tidak rela berpisah secepat ini dengan Luhan.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Jemarinya menarik Luhan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir Sehun menyambut milik Luhan yang teramat lembut. Dilumatnya bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Menyesapi aroma strawberry yang menghiasi rongga mulutnya. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan kesadaran Luhan kembali. Tunggulah, untuk beberapa menit saja lirihnya dalam hati.

Pinggang Luhan yang ramping ia peluk dengan erat. Semoga ia dapat mengingat bagaimana lengkungan pinggang ini. Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya. Dilihatnya wajah Luhan merah padam. Sebelum ia pergi, Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

.

.

.

Luhan nyaris pingsan saat tahu orang itu pergi dengan membawa ciuman pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseo

Segini aja dulu ya sebagai pemanasan

Aku newbie disini hehee

Maaf membawa ff yang gaje

Apakah ada yang tau bagaimana kelanjutan dari cerita ini?

Hayoo tebak…

Ayoo yang suka review yaa

Yang nggak suka boleh lah review juga kasih masukan gitu hehe

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Luhan dan Sehun? Apa hubungan Luhan dan Xiumin? Apakah ada yang bisa menebak? Aku tantang main tebak-tebakan.

See you (maybe) in next chapters


End file.
